


Sparks

by pandettia



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders is an Electrician, Fluff, Hawke is a Gardener, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandettia/pseuds/pandettia
Summary: Anders is a busy man who has time for his cat and little else. Unluckily, the gardener is hot and Anders can’t think about much elseAnd he likes cats too.





	Sparks

Anders always had had a way with making things explode. When he became an electrician, people were a little sceptical - but as it turned out, he was pretty damn good at it. Good enough to get a decent sized house with a big garden, anyway. 

The problem with this was that Anders did not have enough time to tend to his large garden, so like the problem solver he was he hired a gardener. Expect this caused another problem. The gardener was hot.

He remembered when they had first met each other, face to face. Anders had just finished brushing Ser Pounce-a-Lot, when a firm hand banged on his door.  
“Garden services,” a gruff voice had stated once the door had been opened. A little intimidating, very to the point. “Tell me what you want done and I’ll do it.”  
Anders swallowed, for all of a sudden his throat was very dry. He could certainly think of a few things he’d like him to do.  
“Uhm,” he started lamely, “this way to the garden. I don’t really have anything I want specifically doing, per se, just general upkeep,” Anders gestured for the well-built fellow to follow him through his house to the back garden. “You can call me Anders.”  
“Hawke,” an outstretched hand awaited Anders as they reached the back door. Hawke’s handshake was firm, his hands strong and calloused from years of manual labour.  
“I got that from your company name. Don’t you have a first name?”  
Hawke shrugged. “I doubt Anders is your full name.”  
“That’s... A fair point.”  
Hawke strode past him to examine the garden. He whistles and murmurs something about growers and showers, which Anders assumed was some gardener lingo. If that existed.  
“This will take me a little while to work around,” Hawke stated as he assessed the state of the garden. Anders liked the garden, but he just didn’t have enough time to tend to it. Also, Ser Pounce-A-Lot was a menace. “I could work on it for short amounts of time each day, or I could do it for a longer period once a week.”  
“I’m usually at home between twelve to one, so it’d be best if you came around then so I can let you in,” Anders suggested.  
Hawke nodded, then started his work. “If you need a drink or anything, just ask,” Anders added before wandering back inside. He was now thoroughly looking forward to his lunch breaks.

The days went by and Anders found himself pretending to read a book whilst really spying on his new gardener far more often than he’d like. He’d sit in his comfy chair on the first floor, facing the wall length window as he ate his lunch. Hawke would be blissfully unaware, toiling over the dirt and tending to delicate flowers. 

One day, Anders was enjoying the view as usual when he noticed something. The bush next to where Hawke was working had grown a tail. An orange, fluffy tail. And it was moving from side to side, as if-  
“Ser Pounce-A-Lot!” Anders gasped, realising he was too late to stop the next event from occurring.  
Ser Pounce-A-Lot lived up to his name. An unsuspecting Hawke was attacked by an orange blur.  
“Ah!” He heard Hawke cry, and he sprinted down the stairs to his aid. When he reached the garden, Hawke was playing with Ser Pounce-A-Lot, ignoring bites and scratches through thick gloves. His laugh was loud, and added another reason to the list of why he made Anders knees weak.  
Spotting Anders, he grinned sheepishly and stopped what he was doing.  
“I know this doesn’t quite look like work. If it helps, he started it.”  
Anders couldn’t help but smile at the situation. Then he spotted the red line forming across Hawkes cheek and remembered all of those adverts about ‘injuries in the workplace that wasn’t your fault’.  
“Oh Maker - he got your face! I’m so sorry, come inside and I’ll help you clean up.”  
“Ah, don’t worry about it - I think he got me in other places too. A warning would’ve been nice though,” Hawke reassured him, taking off a glove and feeling for the cut on his cheek.  
Gesturing for him to follow, Anders lead Hawke to his kitchen.  
“Sit,” Anders commanded, dragging out a bar stool. He grabbed some alcohol wipes and a spare cloth. Hawke complied with his demand, feeling rather out of place in the immaculate kitchen.  
Anders began to wipe the cut with the alcohol wipe, ignoring the wince from Hawke. Taking the wet cloth, he dabbed at the wound after wiping it.  
“Thanks,” Hawke said, and Anders made the mistake of making eye contact. It was only then he realised how close they had gotten. Both men looked at each other for what seemed to be much longer than a few seconds before breaking apart.  
“Uh, well, you’re welcome,” Anders stuttered, blushing and looking in any other direction then at Hawke.  
“Yeah, thanks, I should go,” Hawke blurted out uncharacteristically. He made haste for the door.  
His hand was on the handle when Anders called out.  
“Hawke! Your tools!” He was joined at the door by Anders, tools in hand.  
“Thanks again.” He murmured before leaving.  
Anders couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. Did Hawke just blush? Because of him?  
Ser Pounce-A-Lot brushed up against Anders leg, purring loudly. It seemed neither of them wanted to wait for the gardener to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at actually writing fanfiction, so if it’s terribly out of character I apologise, but I really hope you enjoyed it :). Feedback is welcome!


End file.
